


Sweet Punishment

by caz251



Series: Sweet Series [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:25:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto catches Jack’s indulgence in his hidden pleasure, so takes his punishment into his hands. Sequal to Sweet Pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Torchwood.

Jack entered the bedroom as stealthily as possible, his eyes darting towards the bed to make sure that Ianto was still asleep. Luckily for him he appeared to be asleep, he moved towards the bed and got under the covers, pulling Ianto closer to him as he did so. He let a small smile cross his face, he had got away with it, he’d had that small bit of forbidden pleasure and Ianto had no idea. He knew he shouldn’t do it, it was one of the things Ianto had made him give up when they got together, but the idea of wrapping his lips and tongue round such a delicious treat had him going back for more.

The fact that it was forbidden made the whole thing more exciting, and the thrill of the chance of being caught kept enticing him back. He placed a kiss on Ianto’s neck, and then suddenly found himself pinned on his back against the bed. Ianto’s leaning over him, wide awake, he had obviously not been asleep. Distracted as he was by Ianto he didn’t notice that the other man taking hold of his wrists a thrusting them above his head, then holding them there with one hand. He then used the other hand to grab something placed under his pillow.

Jack looked up to see what it was his partner had grabbed for, to see him holding a thick piece of silk that they normally used as a blindfold. He was rather confused, during punishment Ianto normally wanted him to be able to see what he was doing to his body, the blindfold would not be necessary in such circumstances, so he wondered why Ianto had it in his hands. His questions were answered when the soft silk was wrapped tightly round his wrists, and tied to the headboard holding him in place.  
Ianto then spent a tortuously long amount of time placing kisses, and in some places short bites, all over Jack’s body, with the exception of his lips or his cock and balls. Jack couldn’t do anything but lay there and thrash his body about as Ianto tortured him with such exquisite pleasure, unable to move his hands he let out a frustrated groan, unable to reach out to Ianto or touch him as he wanted to.

Then suddenly he felt a hand on his cock, he almost cried out as the hold Ianto had on him sent bursts of pleasure through him, bucking his hips madly into his lovers grasp. He opened his eyes, when they had fallen shut he wasn’t quite sure, and looked up at Ianto above him. One of his hands were holding his cock firmly, the other appeared to be holding himself open, Jack let out a small moan at the thought of what Ianto was going to do.

The moan turned into a groan as Ianto began to lower himself onto him, Jack’s cock breeching that tight ring of muscle, while the man in question lay there unable to do much, but stare at the sight in front of him. Ianto lent forward, placing a small kiss on Jack’s neck before giving him a sharp bite as he thrust downwards so that Jack was buried in him balls deep.

Jack knew at that point that he had been caught before he had even left the bed earlier that evening, Ianto must have been planning this ever since he felt Jack get out of bed. The fact that he had had the silk under his pillow was a giveaway, they normally kept it with Ianto’s ties, but so was the fact that Ianto had not taken time during the punishment to prepare himself. He had no need to, having already done it while Jack was away, meaning that he was still able to ride Jack, but not allowing him the pleasure he gets from watching as Ianto prepared himself.

Jack let out another groan as Ianto began to move, the tight heat that he was encased in was amazing, no matter how often they did this Ianto always seemed to be as tight as the first time they had been together. Ianto looked amazing, he was covered in a light sheen of sweat as he rode Jack, stroking himself as he did so.

As he neared completion Ianto completely climbed off Jack’s cock, kneeling instead with his cock to Jack’s mouth, “Open your mouth.” He commanded, speaking for the first time since the punishment had started, as he continued to fist his shaft. Jack opened his mouth, and tried to lick his lips in anticipation of what was to come, only to have Ianto’s cock forced into his mouth. He sucked and licked at the head as Ianto stroked the shaft, the taste of Ianto’s precome causing him to groan around him, prompting Ianto’s orgasm. He swallowed each rope of cum as it spurted down his throat, before licking Ianto clean, eager to taste as much of him as possible.

Ianto then removed himself from Jack’s mouth and sat back on his knees at the bottom of the bed, “Did you learn your lesson?” He questioned softly, “Did I taste better than what you snuck off to indulge in?”

Jack just nodded, hoping that Ianto would have mercy and finish him off, the feel of Ianto around him and in his mouth had made him so hard and ready to blow, but he knew he could not cum until Ianto gave him permission.

“Good.” Ianto replied before moving back to his own side of the bed to go back to sleep, leaving Jack hard and tied to the headboard. He knew it was punishment, and he did love it, but he needed to come so badly, he shifted around trying to get comfortable, hoping that if he ignored it the throbbing in his cock would go away. Yes, he thought to himself as he heard Ianto fall asleep, the sneaking around for ice cream was something he enjoyed, the punishment was always worth it.


End file.
